Dead Space 2
by kanetain2
Summary: My own version of the Dead Space 2 story.  The game may not be out yet but I wanted to make up my own story as to what I thought would happen.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. Anyways enjoy me putting Isaac through another story of hell.

A soldier from the Sprawl saw a familiar sight. "Sir, we have another ship coming in". Commander Williams looked at the monitor and read the name of the ship. "Is that a ship from Aegis 7? Try to contact them". The soldier quickly hailed the ship. "Attention unidentified spacecraft, this is the space station Sprawl, please respond". Not a sound came from the intercom. "See if you can get a visual from the inside of the shuttle." A screen immediately popped up and showed everyone the inside. There was a man laying on the floor. He was wearing a banged up engineering suit covered in blood. This mans name was Isaac Clarke and he had just escaped form a living hell. He was quietly singing to himself.

Commander Williams jumped up in his seat and began barking orders all around the room. "Get that poor bastard out of there and into medical"! The crew brought the ship in and sent out an extraction team to help Isaac. That was 1 year ago, and things haven't gotten any better for Isaac.

Isaac was considered insane by the doctors and was placed in solitary confinement. He was assigned several therapists but he had refused to interact with any of them. A year passed and finally the doctors only had one other person he could talk to, so they sent her in.

"Isaac Clarke?" the woman asked. "Do whatever you want but I'm not going to talk about it." he replied scornfully. "I just need to say a few things". Isaac looked up for long enough to notice that she was trying to unplug the security camera. "What the hell are you doing"? "Making sure they can't hear us". Isaac was confused and didn't want to think about what would happen next. She sat down close to him and began to speak in the most calming voice she could. "I know exactly what you're going through Isaac". Isaac was stunned. "You have no idea how may times I've heard that shit. You're no different from the rest". "Yes I am! I know all about the colony, the Ishimura, the marker, and those things. I even know about Nicole". For the first time in the past year, Isaac truthfully had nothing to say. "How did you know"? "You're not the only one that was on that ship. I was headed here after me and my friends escaped, but they didn't make it. One of them turned into a necromorph on the ship and killed everyone except me". "Who are you?" Isaac asked. "My name is Lexine Murdoch".

Somewhere else in the psychiatric ward, another woman was under guard inside her cell. Ever since she was put in there she never stopped singing this one familiar song. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, When there nothing shines upon…". "Damn it lady will you stop singing that fucking song"! Another man entered at that moment. "Its fine Phil, you can go take a break." the man said to the guard. "Thank you sir. What the hell is wrong with her?" the guard replied relieved. The man smirked "Just a simple case of insanity. Nothing I cant handle. Just let me with her for awhile". "Yes sir!" he said as he walked out the room. Only seconds later there was screaming from outside the door. The man laughed and walked into the woman's cell. "Now my sweet, its time for you to help me again". As she looked up at him, her face turned pale, for she distinctly remembered this man. He was supposed to be dead.

Well I think I'm going to leave you guys here to build up the tension. What is in store for our hero Isaac Clarke? Who is this mystery man and woman? Find out in the next chapter, **Sprawl.**


	2. Sprawl

**Sprawl**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. I am going to say this every time so get used to it.

On the space station the Sprawl, our hero the necromorph killing engineer Isaac Clarke, has just met another survivor of the Ishimura, Lexine Murdoch. She tells Isaac of her experience on the Ishimura and what she has been doing to help him. Both of them know that the infection is over though so all they need to do is get Isaac out of the nuthouse and go back to earth.

"So its agreed?" Isaac said as Lexine started to leave "You'll get me out of here". "Of course Isaac. Just sit tight and I'll have you out soon". Isaac was very pleased with the way things were turning out for him. He was finally going to get out of this place and see his Mom and Dad again. They were waiting for him back on earth and they hadn't heard anything about him ever since he left on the Kellion. Then Isaac started to remember Hammond. Him and Isaac were good friends back on earth, always messing around, but that was all over now. Then there was Kendra. Well, Isaac really couldn't say much about her that made him feel any better, so he ignored the thought.

Isaac may have been feeling wonderful about his circumstances but elsewhere things were getting worse. "You're not going to get away with this!" a woman screamed as she was being dragged away by a slasher with another man following them. "I already have. The marker has foreseen it". "The marker is gone! It was destroyed when the Ishimura crashed into Aegis 7, along with your precious Hive Mind"! "As long as the unitologist church worships the black marker, my influence and control over the necromorphs will remain unchallenged". "Fuck you Mercer!" the woman said as she was thrown into yet another cell. "Now now Miss Brennan lets not be difficult". "Or what"? Suddenly a hunter came from behind her and tried to grab her but it was stopped at the last second by Mercer. "Now Nicole, this is what I want you to do".

After about an hour Isaac became tired of waiting for Lexine to come back and repeatedly began slamming on the cell door. "Hey Lexine, are you messing with me or what!" Isaac shouted as he continually hit the door. Once he stopped he knew something was wrong but he thought he was just being paranoid, until he heard the screaming. A woman's screaming, and he knew this woman very well. She had died over a year ago. Just then Lexine came bursting into the room and grabbed Isaac. "Whoa Lexine!" Isaac shouted as he stumbled out of the cell. "What the hell are you doing!" he asked as they both ran. Lexine did not answer she only ran and fired her pistol as she handed Isaac a plasma cutter. Immediately he knew what was going on and ran faster than he knew he could. All he could hear were three things: the roar of the necromorphs, his beating heart, and the screams of the woman he loved.

This is where it starts getting good! How did the necromorphs get on the colony? Why are Nicole and Dr. Mercer still alive? What else is in store for Isaac and Lexine? Find out in the next chapter, **Altman be praised.**


	3. Altman be Praised

**Altman be praised**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. This chapter is a little boring until the end, so bear with me for awhile.

By now Isaac had his fair share of running and by teaming up with Lexine, the two of them were able to fight off the swarm of necromorphs. They knew more would come so Isaac searched for the locker rooms. He found a functioning engineers rig for himself and a colonist one for Lexine. He was not used to the new armor on this rig for it was bulkier and less mobile, but it had jet boots attached to the heels, so he decided that it would be better than nothing. As they continued through the deserted streets of the colony they eventually came across a pile of wreckage blocking the way.

"Well what should we do now?" Lexine asked Isaac. He was thinking about flying over the wreckage with his jet boots but then remembered that he couldn't fly if he was carrying Lexine. He noticed a large door down the street and suggested they try to go around through there. Lexine couldn't find any better solution so she agreed and followed Isaac into the strange building.

Somewhere else deep in the colony, commander Williams was the last one left on the command center. He had barricaded himself in a closet but he knew that his position wouldn't last long and he would soon be slaughtered like the rest of his crew. Soon he had located an air vent in the closet and considered his chances were better in there rather than inside the closet, so he shot open the cover and started climbing through the vents. To help his confidence he tried to make conversation with himself. "God its times like this where I miss my days as a soldier for the Valor. I remember the first time I…". As he ranted on about all his achievements he never realized he was being followed.

Lexine and Isaac didn't know it yet but they had stumbled into a world of pain. "What is this place?" Isaac wondered as he looked at the beautiful carvings and paintings on the wall. "I'm not sure." Lexine replied, also dazed by the craftsmanship of the building. "Well wherever we are, its kind of creepy". "I'll say". As they continued down the hallway they noticed a strange structure in front of them. As they got closer and closer they realized what it was, it was a statue of the marker. Underneath it, three words were engraved "Altman be Praised". For a moment Isaac and Lexine could not move because they knew they were in the heart of necromorph territory.

"I…Isaac?" Lexine stuttered "is this what I think it is"? "Yeah, we're in a unitologist church." Isaac said trying to remain calm. Suddenly a bang came from one of the vents and the two of them both spun around and aimed their weapons ready for the fight. Thankfully it was only the commander and they both gave a sigh of relief. "Commander Williams!" Lexine said "you scared us. What the hell were you doing in there"? "The entire command station has been infected with those things. I had to get out somehow". "Are you alright?" Isaac asked, now curious to hear more. "I'm fine but the rest of my crew aint. They were all killed by those alien things. I was lucky to get out alive. Now listen, I know how we can get off this colony all we have to do is…" but he never got to finish his sentence, because he had lost his head.

Isaac and Lexine did not know what happened until they looked back at the marker statue and saw a lurker staring down at them. Isaac pulled out his plasma cutter and made quick work of the little necromorph, but their troubles weren't over yet. They heard a rumbling from inside the vent and within seconds, more lurkers poured out. The two of them began running trying to find a way out of the church but all they came to was a dead end. The room was surrounded by windows which gave a view out into space. Immediately Isaac got an idea and told Lexine to hold onto him. As the lurkers entered the room Isaac shot out one of the windows and all of the baby necromorphs were flung out into space. His gravity boots prevented him from getting sucked out too but Isaac had to get out of the room before Lexine couldn't breathe anymore. Thinking fast he activated the jet boots and rocketed out of the room, closing the door behind them. The room filled back up with oxygen just in time before Lexine passed out. As she regained her bearings she stood back up and hugged Isaac. He had just saved both of them.

Now that was an intense ending! And for the record I don't think of Isaac and Lexine as a couple. I just thought that if someone just saved my life I'd be giving them some kind of appreciation! So…yeah. Next chapter: **Aftermath of the terror**


	4. Aftermath of the Terror

**Aftermath of the terror**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. To all Vash12349 fans…**PREPARE FOR RANDY!**

Isaac and Lexine had just escaped a near death experience and thought it was time to rest. After they finally got out of the church they settled down in one of the hotels in the colony. The water was still running in the area so they both took a well needed shower and sat down to relax for a bit before they got moving again. Occasionally they would run into a slasher or another lurker but both of them had an easy time taking care of anything that got in their way. Soon they had stumbled into a sports arena where Z-Ball was played.

"God I used to love this game when I was a kid." said Isaac as he looked around the arena. He was so happy to be on the field again that Isaac even stopped for a minute to shoot some hoops. Lexine had never played before so Isaac showed her the basics. They were having such a good time they didn't see that there was a gigantic hole in the side of the wall.

Meanwhile Nicole was still trying to escape from Dr. Mercer but she was under constant guard by the hunter and couldn't find any way to get out. After a while Dr. Mercer fell asleep and Nicole was able to get his knife from him. She wanted to stab him right then but she knew he was the only one that really had control of the necromorphs. If he died then they would go on a rampage and could destroy the entire colony. Instead she decided to cut the hunters head off. Now that it couldn't see her it wildly flailed its gigantic blades around the cage until it broke a hole in it and Nicole was able to escape right before the hunter got its head back. With all the commotion, Dr. Mercer was awake and running after Nicole screaming. "Get back here you little bitch"!

Isaac and Lexine were done playing Z-Ball and were ready to get moving again, so he went to turn the gravity back on and get his helmet back. As soon as Isaac had restored the gravity, he heard a loud bang and thought something must have fallen from the ceiling. When he turned around to leave, he ended up coming face to face with a brute. Isaac didn't have time to reach for his plasma cutter, because before he knew it, he had gone through a wall and was thrown out into space.

Nicole had finally outrun Dr. Mercer and had locked herself in a room. She was safe for the moment and had time to catch her breath. While she was resting all she could think about was Isaac. He still didn't know she was alive. If only Mercer hadn't forced her to make that video. Then she would probably be in Isaacs arms right now, headed home, but that was all behind her now. Now she had to find Isaac and get off the Sprawl. She didn't have much longer to rest because something was trying to get in, and Nicole didn't even question it and ran out the back door. Unfortunately it wasn't a necromorph, it was a terrified Lexine trying to escape from the brute.

"Damn it!" Lexine shouted as she tried to open the door, but it was hopeless. The brute kept on getting closer and she didn't know how to kill it. She prepared herself for the worst and began to cry. Suddenly a gigantic tentacle had smashed through the side of the room and stabbed right through the brute, splitting it in half. The upper half of the brute kept trying to crawl towards Lexine but it was unable to move itself forward with just its arms, and it slowly bled to death.

The tentacle had come from outside the walls from space because it had just missed its target, Isaac. He had put on his helmet and flew back to the side of the colony only to be greeted by a gigantic necromorph, the hydra. It had seven huge tentacles that protruded out of its main body which was attached to the walls of the Sprawl. Isaac had been fighting the monster but whenever he cut off a tentacle it grew back. Soon he got an idea and started to run straight at the creature. It continued to swing at him but it was unable to grab him. Isaac was going to cut off its legs that were holding it to the colony. Soon, he had dismembered all of the legs and the next time it lashed at him the momentum of the swing caused it to become detached from the side of the Sprawl. In another desperate attempt to kill Isaac, it grabbed him by the leg and tried to drag him out into space. He was trapped and had lost his plasma cutter, it seemed like he was going to die. As he floated further out into the darkness of space he gave up struggling and just accepted his death. Then next thing he knew he had drifted into unconsciousness.

Is this the end for Isaac? Probably not because there's still 7 chapters left. How can Isaac escape? Where do Nicole and Lexine end up? What else does Dr. Mercer have in store for the trio? Find out in the next chapter: **Cool down**


	5. Cool Down

**Cool down**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. By now I was starting to run out of ideas so this may not be as good as the other parts.

Nicole had escaped from Dr. Mercer and another necromorph attack only to stumble upon the Asteroid Defense System of the colony. Feeling she was safe for a moment she decided to just take a look out into space. When she opened the blast shields, all she saw was a giant mass of necromorph ooze covering the window. She stepped back not knowing what to do until suddenly it began to fall off the wall. Then she saw someone she never thought she'd see again, about to be dragged out into space.

Meanwhile Dr. Mercer was attempting to manufacture a new necromorph and couldn't get it right. All his "volunteers" immediately froze and exploded whenever they were given the new infection. Then Mercer got an idea.

"Isaac!" Nicole screamed, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Right before his air meter ran out Isaac looked up, saw through the glass, and held out his hand in despair. Nicole wasn't about to lose Isaac, not when she was this close. Thinking fast, she put on an emergency air mask and mounted the A.D.S.. "Let go of him you bitch!" she screamed as she fired the cannons. The hydra was blown to pieces and Isaac was free, but he was unconscious and had no air left. Nicole threw the knife at the A.D.S window which immediately shattered and she was sucked out into space, right next to Isaac. She grabbed him and kicked the jet boots and they turned on, shooting both of them back inside the Sprawl. Nicole ran over and hit a button on the wall, closing the blast doors, and restoring oxygen to the room. She pried Isaacs helmet off and replaced it with her own air mask. She waited for several minutes, but Isaac did not wake up. "Isaac…no." she said as she began to cry. She hugged the lifeless body of her boyfriend and… it hugged her back. Nicole pulled back to see that his eyes were open and he was taking off the mask. To stunned to speak, Nicole sat there as Isaac slowly began to sit up and got closer to her. Then he finally said something to her, "Next time you send me a video, make sure you specify if you're going to live or not". She couldn't help but giggle at this and they kissed, for this was the first time they'd seen each other in over three years.

Lexine had finally got the door open and went in the room. She saw it was frozen solid. "What the hell happened in here?" she asked herself as she tried to walk to the other side of the room. Suddenly a soldier burst into the room screaming and grabbed onto Lexine. "I…It's coming!" the flustered soldier shouted. "What's coming"? The soldier did not say anything else, but Lexine noticed he had been stabbed and was beginning to freeze. When she backed up she saw the fearsome creature. It resembled the hunter but the blades protruding from its hands were completely clear and seemed to be made of ice. The soldier was lifted up and dropped by the necromorph but when he hit the floor, he shattered. He had been frozen solid from the inside out. Lexine didn't have to think twice, she immediately ran through the back door and busted right in on Isaac and Nicole. No one knew exactly what to say about the situation but Lexine said the first word, "Run"! Without question they all ran away from whatever was behind them.

After Lexine was sure they were safe for a moment, all the questions came out. "Isaac what happened to you? Who is this? Why were you kissing her?" Lexine did not stop until she was out of breath. Isaac slowly tried to explain to Lexine and Nicole who was who and they both were shocked. "I thought you were dead!" they both said to each other at the same time. Nicole then began to explain about the fake video, how she got here, and about Mercer. "So that fucker Mercer is still alive." Isaac asked after Nicole had finished. "Yeah, he faked his death in the video just like he forced me to do. He's kept me prisoner ever since". The trio continued to talk but then remembered that they were still being chased so they moved on.

The frozen hunter had given up on the search for Isaac and his group so it went back to Mercer. He was trying to figure out a way to activate the disease. "It seems that interacting with Mr. Clarke suppressed the growth of the parasite. No matter, soon she will join us. Then not even destroying the marker will stop us". Mercer turned around and began to speak in an alien language. He was worshiping the black marker.

I know that chapter was not very good, but like I said, I was running out of ideas at this point. What is Mercer planning? Why is the black marker on the Sprawl? Now that everyone is together again, what will happen between them? Find out in the next chapter: **Into the school**


	6. Into the School

**Into the School**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. By now the pictures of the little white necros were released so that's why they're in here.

The three survivors, Isaac, Nicole, and Lexine, were fighting their way through the Sprawl colony desperately trying to find a way home. The infestation of necromorphs in the colony was becoming larger and it was getting harder to move around without being attacked. Soon the trio came upon a school which didn't seem to be as infected as the other areas so they decided to go through there, hoping to get some kind of relief. They still moved cautiously in order to avoid confrontation, but it seemed there wasn't anything inside the building.

"Stay on your toes you two." Isaac said to Nicole and Lexine, "We still don't know if this place is safe or not". "Come on Isaac. You're just being paranoid." Lexine said trying to convince him there was nothing serious they couldn't handle. As they continued, Nicole began to hear a strange noise. "Do you guys hear that?" she said. Lexine and Isaac couldn't hear anything and they thought something was wrong with her. "I don't hear anything." Isaac replied. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Nicole ran ahead. "They're crying! I have to help them!" Isaac and Lexine looked at each other and started to run after her.

They kept calling to Nicole but she wouldn't stop. "Isaac, what the hell is wrong with her?" "I don't know but we need to get her back! Nicole stop!" Nicole didn't even hear them talking to her, she was too focused on finding the crying children she kept hearing. Soon she came to a room that she thought the crying was coming from. She finally turned back to Isaac and Lexine "Guys! In here!" The two of them were out of breath and just looked at Nicole like she was crazy. Isaac was the first to respond "Damnit Nicole, you can't just run off like that! I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again." "I'm sorry Isaac but I'm telling you there are children crying behind this door!" Isaac looked at her skeptically for a moment then decided to listen. He kicked down the door and the only thing behind it was a pile of dead children. Lexine had to try to stop herself from retching and Nicole just stood there in shock. "Nicole, they're all dead. I'm not sure what you were hearing, but it wasn't these people." Still stunned, Nicole didn't respond. Lexine couldn't stand it anymore and started to leave "Come on you two." As they started to walk out of the room the pile of bodies began to move.

Somewhere deep in the station, Mercer was continuing his experiments on other crew members. He was very focused on one subject in particular. She was a young woman with red hair he had found floating in space some time ago. She had suffocated and died only to be picked up by Mercer not long after. He had hoped she was still alive because she was on the Ishimura when the infection first started but it didn't make any difference now. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was turning her into a truly powerful necromorph.

Back in the school, Nicole still couldn't get over the screaming that only she could hear. She was wondering if the marker was still affecting her, but that wasn't possible. The marker was destroyed, and so was the insanity it caused. Yet, she still felt something was wrong with her. Just then, Isaac interrupted her thoughts "Wait, do you guys hear that?" Both the girls stopped and heard a noise they knew too well. The sound of the necromorphs growling. They all spun around and aimed their weapons. As they looked into the dark hallways, they got their first sight of the new necromorphs. They were all white with distinctive hands and claws rather than the blade arms the others had. Also they were significantly shorter and faster than the originals. Nicole was the first to realize what had happened. "Isaac! Those are the children!" "You're right. This is a new low, even for you Mercer." Isaac said silently to himself. They began to dismember the younger necromorphs, but there was a whole army of them. The trio began to run away and tried to find a way out of the school. They soon came across a dead end and were forced to fight off the swarm. They were able to hold them off for awhile but it was clear they were losing this battle. A few seconds later Lexine ran out of bullets and one of the children was able to slip past and grabbed her by the leg. It dragged her away and the rest of them followed. "Lexine!" Both Nicole and Isaac said at the same time, but it was already too late. The necromorphs were gone, and Lexine with them. Nicole started to cry and Isaac hugged her, only so she wouldn't see him tearing up as well.

Lexine was struggling to get free but it was no use. Whenever she managed to free herself a little, the necromorph only gripped her harder, making her leg bleed. She was dragged all the way back to Mercer. She was released and thrown into a cell with Mercer staring down at her triumphantly. "So who the fuck are you?" Lexine said. "My name is Mercer. I'm pleased to meet you Miss. Murdoch." "So you're the one causing all this misery?" "Very observant my sweet. You will never fully understand, but this will be the retribution of the human race. Soon we will become the ultimate beings, and you and you friends are the first to witness it." "Listen Mercer. If you want to kill me, just do it already. I don't want to look at your ugly ass face more than I have to." Mercer was not moved at all by Lexine's insults and just smiled at her. "Now now. I don't plan to kill you. It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face. No I have a much more suitable idea for you." As he finished his sentence, a giant necromorph walked up behind him. Its eyes were missing and there was a giant hole in its chest surrounded by tentacles. The oddest feature however, was the creatures red hair. "Amazing isn't it. She made an excellent test subject, and now you will be her first victim." At that moment, the creature's tentacles lashed out and pried open the cage. It grabbed Lexine and began to rip through her clothes. Then it pushed the tentacles into her skin. Soon all that could be heard was her screaming, and Mercers laughter.

WOW…just wow. This chapter took me a long time to write, so appreciate it Damnit! Anyways. What did the creature do to Lexine? What will Isaac and Nicole do next? What does Mercer still have planned? Find out in the next chapter, **Saving Lexine. **(BTW, the lady Mercer was working on was Alyssa from the Dead Space movie in case you didn't see it.)


	7. Saving Lexine

**Saving Lexine**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. Now that little piece of game play footage with Isaac on the tram was released.

Lexine was just taken away from Isaac and Nicole, now they're pissed and they've been trying to find her. As they continue to venture deeper into the Sprawl, they come across an abandoned train station. Isaac went up into the tower to turn the power back on so they could get around the colony a lot easier. Just before they got on the tram, Isaac's message screen popped up.

"Lexine? Is that you?" Isaac asked into the message. The screen was blank for a moment, and then Mercer appeared in the background. Isaac and Mercer glared at each other for a moment then he spoke. "Hello Mr. Clarke. Can you hear me?" "Loud and clear jackass." "How have you been? You look pretty good for being stuck in a cell for three years." "No thanks to you." "Ah but I did bring your beloved Nicole back when I was finished with her, didn't I?" Isaac looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Wait what did you do to her?" "You'll find out soon enough. For now you can experience the glory of god's newest creation. Embrace the power, of destiny." The screen went dark and Isaac was trying to figure out what Mercer was talking about when he was interrupted by Nicole. "Isaac! Come on, the tram is working again!" "Ok." They both boarded the tram and started moving.

After riding for several minutes Nicole went ahead to go check and see where they were. Isaac sat there for awhile waiting for her to come back but she never did. "What the hell is taking her so long?" He waited for a little bit longer then decided to go check on her. As he moved from car to car he kept having the feeling that something terrible had happened to Nicole. Not long after the entire tram started to shake and the car Isaac was walking towards detached from the rest of the train. He had to think fast because soon the back of the train would stop moving and he would end up stuck in the middle of the tracks. He took the risk and jumped out of the car and activated his jet boots. He tried to fly over to the other car but as he got halfway there the one behind him started to fall off the tracks and explode. It threw Isaac off course and he hit the side of the tracks and almost fell, but he was able to regain his balance and get into the next car.

Isaac stopped for a moment to regain his bearings then kept on going. "I swear if I have to do some shit like that again…" but he never finished his sentence because as soon as he opened the door to the next car an exploder necromorph was waiting for him. It swung its giant sac at Isaac. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The pus exploded as it hit the ground and the blast knocked Isaac off the car and he fell into the pit below.

Things weren't going much better for Nicole. She had gotten to the front car and was pinned down by a swarm of lurkers. She had locked the door and was trying to find something to defend herself with. Soon she found a hatch that led to the roof of the tram. She went through and ended up trying to resist the wind so she could make it back to Isaac and warn him. The farther she went the harder it became to stay stable. She had to get back inside fast. Soon she found another hatch and went inside. When she looked up again, she saw a giant Necromorph looming over her. The scariest part about it wasn't the actual creature, it was what was on it. Half inside and half outside of the monster, was Lexine, still alive.

Isaac finally woke up from the near deadly fall. He picked himself up and looked around. He had ended up in the sewers of the Sprawl. "God it stinks." he said as he put on his mask hoping to get some relief. He started wandering through the pipes trying to stay out of the water as much as possible. As he walked through the pipes he noticed an increasing amount of dead bodies lying on the water. Soon he came to a caged off area of the pipes and pulled out his plasma cutter so he could cut through the bars. As he started cutting, he heard something behind him. The bodies floating in the water were starting to move.

Nicole was still in shock by the monster apparently coming out of Lexine. She started to back away and Lexine reached out her hand. "Nicole. Help…me." Nicole stopped and walked towards her but then the creature swung at her and she backed away again. She was pinned against a wall as the necromorph slowly walked closer. She felt around for something, anything to use as a weapon and her hand came across the emergency brake. Not knowing what else to do she pulled the lever and the train lurched to a stop. The creature was thrown against the wall of the car and made the rest of the train shake. The clamps holding the car to the track were broken and the entire thing was going to fall into the abyss. Nicole started to run to the next car but then she remembered Lexine was still in the beast and she had to get her out. She looked around for a moment and found a Plasma saw behind an emergency panel. She pulled out the saw and charged at the monster. She chopped off its legs and then decapitated it but it kept coming at her. Then Lexine spoke again "As long as I'm in this thing, it won't die." "Then I'm going to get you out!" She started to cut at the tentacles holding Lexine inside of its chest but as she started to break free, the train car became completely detached and fell off the track. Nicole was able to jump to the other car but Lexine was still stuck inside the monster. It was able to grab the edge of the car and hang on. Nicole came back and started to cut into the necromorph again and finally freed Lexine but in the process she was grabbed by it and she lost her saw. The monster was satisfied and was preparing to let go when Lexine grabbed the saw and cleaved it completely in half. She dropped the saw and grabbed Nicole's hand before both of them fell. "Thanks Lexine." "I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from that thing." "You're welcome but, what happened to your clothes?" "What?" Lexine said, until she looked down. "Oh um…I guess that thing did that to me." "Figures. Here, take my coat." "Thanks. Good thing Isaac wasn't here to see this." "Oh god! Isaac!" Nicole immediately shot up and ran to the edge of the car, but there was nothing behind it except the dark tunnel. Isaac was gone.

Yes Lexine was naked, again. Anyways! Will Nicole and Lexine be reunited with Isaac? What will he have to face in the sewers of the Sprawl? If you played extraction, you should already know. Find out in the next chapter, **Dead Underground**


	8. Dead Underground

**Dead Underground**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY before DS2 had a lot of information announced so this is only coincidence if anything is similar to the actual game. All I knew at the time was that the main character was Isaac and it was on the colony, the Sprawl. Yay for Dead space extraction memorabilia!

Isaac had survived the fall off the tram car only to be stuck in the sewers of The Sprawl. Soon he came to a locked gate and had to use his plasma cutter to get through, but behind him the dead bodies in the water were starting to move, more specifically their heads.

The train was stopped and Nicole and Lexine were making their way down into the tunnel. It was difficult to get to the bottom because the walls were completely vertical, but eventually the two girls were able to reach the sewers. It was worse for Lexine because she had no shoes but she trudged through the water hoping they would find Isaac. After they walked for awhile Nicole thought she heard someone talking in the distance. She listened closely and then she knew who she was hearing. "Isaac!" she screamed into the darkness. There was no immediate response but soon she heard him call back. Now she was running in the direction of the calls with Lexine trying to keep up. Soon she caught sight of Isaac's helmet light and a huge smile crossed her face. It quickly faded away again when she saw what was behind him. Hundreds of decapitated heads were swimming in the water still attached to their bodies by a single tentacle. The face was mangled to the point where all that remained was the top of the head and a row of sharp teeth on the bottom. Both Lexine and Nicole spun around and began to run back the way they came as Isaac trailed behind them, firing his plasma cutter as he went.

After running away for awhile, they came across another gate in the pipes. They didn't have time to try and cut through this one so they started to climb over. One of the grabbers shot its claw at Isaac's foot and tried to pull him down. He tried to kick it off but it just made him fall closer to the rest of them. Then he got an idea. Isaac let go of the gate and he started to fall. Just before he hit the ground he activated his jet boots and burned all the necromorphs. "Burn you little sons of bitches!" Soon all of them were dead and the trio was safe for the moment. They continued to walk through the sewers and they eventually they came to a ladder that led to the surface. Isaac and Lexine were climbing the ladder within seconds but Nicole would not move. Lexine looked down at her. "Nicole, come on we're leaving." She didn't move, she didn't even blink. By now Isaac was starting to get concerned and he slid back down to be with Nicole. When he looked at her she was like a standing corpse. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she didn't breathe.

None of them knew it, but Nicole's problem was caused by Mercer. When he still had Nicole captured he placed a necromorph parasite into her body so he could track her. He had been watching them as they progressed through the station the entire time. Now that they were trapped under the Sprawl, mercer had no more use for the parasite and he had started the its self destruct. It would paralyze Nicole and within an hour, it would kill her. Mercer was satisfied with how well things were falling into place, so he pressed a button to release his final surprise on Isaac.

Isaac and Lexine couldn't get Nicole to respond so Isaac began to carry her and they continued their search to find an easier way out. They walked for a little longer and they soon came across a huge room. It was the water purification plant of the Sprawl. There were two large fans on both sides used to ventilate the air and gas barrels used to power the giant pump. Lexine looked around and it all started to look very familiar, until Isaac spotted a staircase near the back wall. "That's our way out." Isaac said as he continued to carry Nicole. Lexine wouldn't move, she still had a bad feeling, but once she realized it was too late.

"Isaac stop!" Lexine screamed as a giant necromorph rose from under the water, the Urchin was back. It had 4 tentacles protruding from its back and a giant mouth in the center of its body. Lexine knew exactly what to do and started to guide Isaac around the room. First they went inside the two corridors behind the fans and cut off the first 2 tentacles. After that Isaac threw the explosive barrels at the remaining tentacles with his kinesis module but the fight wasn't over yet. Soon the urchin grabbed Isaac's foot and started to pull him towards its mouth. Lexine rolled a barrel into the water and Isaac grabbed it just in time before he was eaten by the necromorph. Isaac shot the barrel down its throat and shot it, causing the monster to be blown in half.

Isaac looked a Lexine stunned. "How did you know exactly what to do?" "I fought the same thing on the Ishimura." "Wow, Mercer must be running out of ideas." (actually I am!) Lexine looked around. "Shit!" "What is it?" Lexine pointed at the staircase, it was completely destroyed in the fight. They couldn't get up there now so they were trapped in the sewers.

Mercer saw the whole fight and couldn't believe that they survived. He began his escape. He knew if the necromorphs couldn't kill them, then he would be able to leave them stranded on the dying colony. He loaded the Black marker on his ship and prepared to leave, but he wasn't free yet.

Isaac and Lexine heard Mercers ship starting up and followed the sound. Soon they found a small vent and began to crawl through. They were getting closer and closer to Mercer, and ending the necromorph terror.

Blah blah Isaac blah blah Nicole's parasite blah blah next chapter, **Entering the core**.

**BLAH!**


	9. Entering the Core

**Enter the core**

Just so you guys know I made this WAAAAAY befo… Actually I just made this one like a week ago so I have no excuse for the similarities because I actually tried to make it the same.

Isaac and Lexine had just fought back the urchin and are now heading towards what sounds like a ship beginning to take off. Isaac was still carrying Nicole who was now passed out and barely breathing, she was dying. They were desperately trying to find a way off the Sprawl. They pushed on only to find an empty hangar filled with slashers and a ship flying off into space. Lexine ran out into the open and shouted, desperately trying to get the attention of whoever was flying the ship. She was loud enough that the ship slowly began to turn around, and she was overwhelmed with joy. She thought they were going to get rescued, but once the ship turned around and she saw who was in the cockpit, all she could do was stand there in shock as she was staring straight down the barrel of a gun.

Isaac dropped Nicole and lunged into Lexine moving her out of the way of the gunshots. They moved fast enough that Lexine and Isaac were perfectly safe, but nicole was still stunned and was being taken away by necromorphs. The ship lowered and a back door opened as the necromorphs dropped Nicole's dying body into Mercer's ship. Isaac was up and running again, simply punching his way through the slashers in a desperate attempt to get to the ship. The ship flew through the hangar doors and further into the colony. Isaac ran after it and yelled back to Lexine, "Find another ship and take off! I'll catch up later!". Lexine tried to say something back but he was already in another room chasing down Mercer.

(go to .com/watch?v=dQm2yBxlh78&feature=related for this scene in game) Isaac ran down a hallway and ended up in an observatory room. He looked around for a second when suddenly Mercer's ship appeared in the window and started shooting at him. He was able to hang onto the railing at the edge of the window to prevent himself from being sucked out into space, but he was still being shot at by Mercer and he needed to get away from him. The floor panels had been pulled off and revealed an emergency hatch. Isaac lunged for the small door and ripped it off. He was immediately sucked down the hole and landed in another room. As the oxygen was restored, he heard something crashing in the ceiling. As Isaac looked up, he saw the brute staring down on him, roaring.

The brute was mutated beyond belief. Its arms had been extended with several more corpses and it was completely missing its legs. Instead it had an elongated tail which was its only support from the back. Its mouth had grown to twice the size as before only to be mangled into a giant mass of spikes, teeth, and decaying flesh.

Isaac tried to run under the brute but it pulled down the support beams for the hallway and the ceiling began to fall down on both of them. Isaac ducked under a beam that narrowly missed his head and he was grabbed by the brute. It swung him around and hit his head on a pipe but all the movement had exposed its weak yellow pus on its arms. With a few shots, Isaac was able to get himself free and he began running down the rest of the hallway.

After only a few seconds of running, Isaac was pinned down against another window only to come between the brute and Mercer's ship again. Mercer shot through the window sucking the brute closer to Isaac. As it passed over his head it hit Isaac with its tail and knocked him out into space. He flew directly towards the ship and held onto the side. As he looked back he saw the brute flying straight towards him. It grabbed onto the ship too and tried to grab Isaac. He tried to jump out of the way but the brute still got him. He noticed that the side panel of the ship had been torn off and gas tanks were falling out of the hole. Isaac took one final shot and blew up the tanks. The brute was blown to pieces and finally dead, but Isaac was shot away from Mercers ship and he was flying away. Isaac was going to lose nicole again, and there was nothing he could do. He watched in terror as the ship went crashing into the side of the colony.

**BUM BUM BUUUM! **We're getting close to the end. And the funny thing is the next chapter is, **At the End**


	10. At the End

Alright this is the second to last chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed reading! This was my first full fan fiction so it may not be great but at least I tried right? …right?

Isaac was flung back from the explosion on Mercer's ship and was stuck floating in space. He was helpless as he watched the ship plummeting to the surface of the colony. "No Nicole!" he screamed inside his helmet as the ship hit the ground and exploded. Suddenly, Isaac was hit in the back by something large and metal. He turned around in the zero gravity and saw Lexine driving another ship. She waved at him and talked over the intercom. "What the hell are you doing out here?" "I blew up Mercer's ship! Nicole was still in there!" "Alright, hang on." Isaac grabbed onto the outside of the ship as Lexine jammed the throttle forward and they flew down to the surface of the colony.

When they reached solid ground they found the ship in flames with an ejected escape pod. Isaac stood there for a second looking at the damage, then he said "They both got out. I need to see where they went." Isaac climbed into the rubble of the ship and pulled off the control panel. He started to rearrange some wires and words popped up on his rig telling him all the information about the ship. Lexine spoke to him in the intercom again "If they did go into a pod, Mercer wont go far. Those pods weren't designed for long distances of space travel." Isaac looked up for a second then thought to himself "Where could Mercer go that's nearby? He could go back to earth but that doesn't make sense. They know he caused this, if he lands there the police will arrest him." Isaac thought for awhile then it hit him. He knew exactly where Mercer was going.

Mercer put the pod on autopilot and walked back to see Nicole. He loaded a syringe and injected her. Slowly she began to wake up again. As soon as she realize where she was she lunged at Mercer but he pulled out a gun. "Now Miss Brennan, lets not be hasty. We're just going to have a little reunion with some old friends, and they're just dying to see you again." Nicole just stared at Mercer with nothing but pure hate in her eyes. As he sat back down in the cockpit again, she began to sneak up to him but just before she was going to attack him, she was being strangled by a lurker that was hiding in the back of the pod. It took her up to the front and put her face up against the front window. As she saw the planet they were heading towards, she desperately tried to get free but the lurker held on and kept her in the back as Mercer laughed softly. They were heading back to Aegis 7, where it all began.

What? So what if this chapter is so short. Its meant to set the mood! Don't worry, the final chapter will be epic and very long. In fact, I'm not going to tell you the name of the chapter yet. You just have to wait! HA!


End file.
